videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy series
Lies about Final Fantasy VI *There is a quest you can undertake to resurrect Leo. *Siegfried can join your party, perhaps by swapping a Mega-elixer in the Colosseum. *It is possible to unlock Rydia, a character from Final Fantasy IV, and add her to your party. Lies about Final Fantasy VII *If you named Aeris "SLUT" she would gain a western accent and use promiscuous language. *The rainbow chocobo that lets you teleport is found by using Chocolove when mating, which you find at the dig site on a specific day of the year. *If you scroll through the game's "Config" menu enough times, a secret option appears that lets you activate voice acting for the entire game. *If you breed a green and black chocobo, there is a very small chance that the mating would result in a wooden chocobo. *A code, input at the start screen, started all characters at lv99. *It's been rumored you can fly in space (besides when retrieving the Huge Materia from the Shinra rocket). Go to Midgar on disk 3, infiltrate the Shinra HQ again, and you'll find a new level in the elevator. This elevator will take you to a secret location where a test Shinra rocket is located. Board it, and fly in space. * You can watch the 'Loveless' play. Remember the empty chest in the Corel Prison? Apparently there should be a ticket inside there. Find it, return to the Gold Saucer and visit the theatre. With the ticket, you can then watch the 'Loveless' play. *The Super Sweeper can be used to repair the Tiny Bronco. Enter Junon with Cid in your party, and talk to the inhabitants three times. Speak to the old man adjacent the beach a few times, and Cid will ride it around *When in the battle arena fight until you have 600hp left exactly and are in toad form then use a W - item mega-elixer and Rock weapon will appear, use another W item elixer and the man from outside the arena will jump in and remove 50% of its HP with a kick . Living Aeris There is no way to resurrect Aeris or prevent her death without using cheat codes or a GameShark, despite many lies to the contrary. *You could use the 'Reactor Sweeper' item to draw the power out of a reactor and bring Aeris back to life. *If you get Cloud to level 99, without changing his weapon from the Buster Sword before you get to city of the ancients, you can stop Aeris from getting killed. Sephiroth is Playable *You must find twelve 1/35 soldiers scattered around Junon. Once finding these, Sephiroth will pop up impressed by your skills, and will offer to join your party. *You must find the Eight Statues of Sephiroth, carefully hidden throughout the FF7 world. Finding these is supposedly extremely hard. You can obtain a statue by playing Aeris' tune on the broken piano inside the Shinra Mansion, Nibelheim. Which would unlock Sephiroth. *If you beat the game and got every single item, you could unlock Sephiroth as a playable character. *Getting all the miniature soldiers on the first visit to Junon allows you to later unlock Sephiroth as a playable character. *There are seven hidden statues of Sephiroth hidden throughout the map. If you find them all and read the plaque on each one, Sephiroth would join your party. Secret Battles *A battle with Onyx Weapon is possible by using a special chocobo to sink below the Midgar Swamp. *After Ruby and Emerald weapon appear and you can fight them, go to the submarine, must have red submarine from losing underwater battle. Once this is done go under water and find Emerald, crash into it to have it follow you and press X just as you come to a wall and you will be able to fight him on land without the underwater timer. *Have Vincent in your party, revisit the basement and there will be a small chance you will fight Vincent's Ghost. *Rune is a demi-god who hides in the background when you fight Safer Sephiroth. If you defeat Sephiroth too easily and quickly, Rune will appear to provide a greater challenge. Secret Weapons *This Weapon is cunningly disguised as a mountain! Walk around each mountain, and you're supposed to find it eventually. *Have Tifa in your party when you fight the monster Jenova*DEATH. Have all of your party members beside Tifa killed, and win the battle. Victory shall reveal Tifa's secret weapon, Jenova Claw. *Win over 10,000 points at the roller coaster ride in the Gold Saucer and instead of just winning a replica, you'll win the proper Masamune Blade - Sephiroth's weapon. *With the Shinra submarine, explore the underwater area and you'll find a secret, sunken pirate frigate. Board it, and you'll find a secret weapon, Cloud's Jupiter Blade. Extra Characters * Tomb Raider starlet Lara Croft is obtainable in Final Fantasy VII. He believes in breeding two gold chocobos and improving them to S Class. Once doing so, beat Joe twelve times and he will be replaced by a new rider. Beat the rider three times, and you will receive the item with no name. With Tifa in your party, leave the Gold Saucer and Tifa will talk about the mysterious item. Show her the item, and the screen will go blank. When vision returns, Tifa will transform into Lara Croft gun can kill any monster first shot. *Zack will join your party if you treat Tifa better than Aeris (including taking her on a date) and leave Midgar in under 30 minutes. *Defeat the rider of the black chocobo at the Gold Saucer too many times, and Joe will join your party. You'll also gain his black chocobo, Teioh, which is virtually unbeatable in the chocobo races. *To obtain Dio, win one hundred Special Battles at the Gold Saucer during disk 3. Once achieving this, Dio will appear impressed by your fighting abilities. He will then personally challenge you. Win this fight, and Dio will consider himself in debt with you. He will then become available as a playable character. *Apparently when Cloud reaches Level 99, there is a small chance his hair will turn black and he'll morph into Zack. Lies about Final Fantasy VIII *Its possible to get Cloud Strife as a summon if you manage to disable the missiles heading to Balamb Garden. *You can fight another Tiamat dragon in the Island Closest to Hell. This dragon is different from the one in Ultimecia Castle, as he has 8 heads, each with an different elemental attack. *If Odin is at a high enough level he can kill Seifer. Lies about Final Fantasy IX *If you beat Ozma with less than 8 hours played time, you can unlock Sir Fratley as a playable character. *It is possible to defeat Beatrix and get her permanently on your team. Lies about Final Fantasy X *It is possible to have Seymour and Brother join your party. **''Through the use of a cheating device, you can actually have Seymour in your party. He is, however, quite weak and cannot level. ***Seymour does join you for one of the boss battles. Category:Square Enix